


OJOS AZULES QUE TE MIRAN

by lea1santome



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: El bibliotecario Jensen se encuentra con un hombre que le mira de forma intensa. Y por fin acepta su invitación para salir, quizás piense que ese hombre tenga los ojos tan azules como Paul Newman. http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Newman</p>
            </blockquote>





	OJOS AZULES QUE TE MIRAN

Más de una semana fingiendo ignorar al dueño de unos hermosos ojos azules, de un azul tan intenso que recuerda a los Paul Newman. Más de una semana ordenando los libros de las estanterías, (cronológicamente, por editorial, por autor, hasta por colores, y volverlo ordenar), que están detrás del dueño de los tremendos ojos azules.

Cada día rechazaba la invitación del ojos azules, (por eso se maldecía por ser tan tímido), pero esa tarde aceptó su invitación a cenar. El restaurante en cuestión no era muy lujoso, pero practico.

_ Dime, Jensen has visto alguna película de François Truffaut- Jensen quizás no pensaba en Truffaut, pues sus pensamientos iba dirigidos hacia Paul, pero fin aclaro sus ideas.

_ Sí, http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Los_cuatrocientos_golpes (los 400 golpes), y me pareció muy buena película- Jensen se limpio las gafas para poder ver mejor a su cita, no sólo ver sus ojos, sino su boca.

_ Sabrás que Truffaut tenía un actor fetiche, y a largo de los años rodo varias películas http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean-Pierre_L%C3%A9aud.

_ no lo sabía, pero gracias por la información- Jensen se dio cuenta que su cita era un hombre culto, además de bello.

_ Me gustaría enseñarte mi biblioteca particular- dijo Misha, mientras que Jensen pensaba que la excusa del VAMOS A TOMAR UN CAFÉ EN MI CASA, ha quedado anticuada a la hora de ligar. Jensen estaba pensado seriamente aceptar la invitación.

-Vale, pero he venido en mi coche.

_ Pues sígueme.

Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron, el bibliotecario más de una vez tenía el impulso de dar marcha atrás cuando veía donde se dirigía Misha, a unos apartamentos elegantes y lujosos, pero logro superarlo, y ahí estaba, entrando en la biblioteca de Misha, admirando la primera edición de Madame Bovary http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madame_Bovary, (en francés), El Conde Montecristo de Alejandro Dumas. Parece ser que ojos azules le gusta el cine francés como la literatura francesa.

_ Quiero que los huelas-

_ ¿qué pasa, has impregnado los libros con cloroformo?.- Bromeó un poco ojos verdes, pero la verdad, tenía el pavor que su cita fuera un psicópata asesino,.

_ No lo hecho, pero hazme caso, escoge cualquier libro y huélelo- El bibliotecario obedeció, y como cuidado escogió un libro y lo olió, y el gustaba el olor que desprendía el libro.

_ ¿Sabes qué?, suelo comprar los libros por su olor, ya sé que parece raro, ni si quiera miro la contraportada del libro, tan sólo sé que me va a gustar el olor que tienen.

Sí Misha Collins era un hombre extraño.

_ La verdad, si hubiese sabido antes que eras un hombre rico, habría aceptado la invitación- Soltó de repente, Jensen.

_ ¿Alguna razón o excusa ¿

_ Sólo que vivimos en mundos diferentes.

_ No te creas, supe desde la primera vez que te vi, hace dos semanas que podría enamorarme de ti.

_ Ahora me dices que me has espiado, que eres un acechador.

_ no te estuve acechando, sólo tropeamos, y se te cayeron unos libros, te ayude a recogerlos , pero ninguna vez me miraste a los ojos. Te seguí al trabajo, casi una semana, pero no me atrevía entrar, hasta que un día recogí todo el valor de mundo, entre a la biblioteca, me hice socio, y te pedí una cita, pero la rechazaste.

_ Lo sé.

_ Nunca vi, que los bibliotecarios ordenaran los libros por colores y tamaños, hasta que un día me fije que siempre ordenabas la estantería que estaba detrás de mí- En ese momento Jensen se maldijo por ser tan predecible.- Gracias, hacerme ver que yo te gustaba.

_ ¿y eso que tiene que ver con las clases sociales?

_ En el amor no importa las clases sociales, no importa lo mucho o lo poco que tengas, sólo importa el amor.

****ç

Hablaron de todo un poco a la hora de la despedida, Misha acompaño a Jensen a puerta, y Jensen salió, pero la rato toco al timbre, y espero que Misha abriera

_ El beso de BUENAS NOCHES, al final de una cita ¿lo tienes que dar tú, o yo?- pregunto un sonriente Jensen, mientras guardaba sus gafas en el estuche y guardaba el estuche en su chaqueta gris.

_ los dos a la vez- Se besaron con intensidad, misha mordía suavemente el labio inferior de Jensen, recorría con su lengua los labios carnosos y sabrosos de rubio, hasta que El rubio se separo.

_ ¡qué grosero eres¡ , ni siquiera me has invitado una triste taza de café.- la señal ha sido lanzada, sólo quedaba esperar que Misha aceptará.

_ ¡perdona mis modales¡- sonrió de forma cautivadora- ¿quieres café o té?

_ A ti- lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó, al romper el beso- después decidiré si quiero café o té.


End file.
